Rowena Ravenclaw: An Insight
by islay12
Summary: Do we really know the truth about the four founders? The who, the what, the why, the how? Now the truth is revealed from the words of the elegant Rowena Ravenclaw, she tells of her life, love, loses as she rose to become one of the greatest witches ever.
1. Prolouge

**Rowena Ravenclaw: An Insight on the Most Intelligent Founder  
**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

OoOoOoO

I was brought up in a small fief in the glens of Scotland. It was a lovely place surrounded by forest and lakes. There was a beautiful orchard and a meadow off to the east. The summers where cool and the winters warm. The weather was always perfect due to the magical nobility. All of the villagers where kind and didn't mind having a witch and wizard for a lord and lady. I was the only daughter born to Lord and Lady Ravenclaw.

My mother's name was Lillian and she herself wasn't at all like the lily she was named after. She was cold and sharp, but still tall, grand and beautiful. She had small hands and full ruby red lips. Her black tresses always were caught up in a diamond hair net. Her eyes where a dark green. My father, Mathias on the other hand was warm and was a little chubby. His arms where strong from lifting me up and swinging me around. His short brown hair always seemed to be somewhat matted and his eyes where a bright blue. I myself, Rowena Ravenclaw, take after my father in colouring but am like my mother in other ways. My straight waist length brown hair is always tied back in a long braid. My blue eyes are slightly darker than his but still have the same laugh lines around them. Like my mother I am tall and slim but I have none of her sharpness. The only thing that seems to be all my own is my nose. A pert little thing with a small upturn most unlike my Father's small round nose or my mother's long and sharp one. My parents both wear the colour of our fief every day. My mother in blue and my father in bronze; but poor me. My mother has it in her head that every girl must remain chaste and never fall in love until after she is married. So to show off the fact I have never fallen in love, she has commanded me to wear nothing but white until she marries me off. Not even a blue hair ribbon! I must obey her but I long to wear the beautiful colour that is blue. But alas Mother sees me every second of the day so I must deal with the problem with only my nurse maid Tara the house elf to comfort me.

Since all three of my brothers had left to go on wild adventures when I was just four years old; I got more time alone with my parents. Mother taught me the etiquette and rules to being a proper lady. Every day from nine till noon I would dress in a tight white dress, and Mother would teach me dancing, manners, and anything else she could squeeze into four hours. Then after lunch I would retreat to my father's library and with him learn the arts of a scholar. I enjoyed these lessons with my father much more and took to them like a fish to water. From lunch until dinner Father and I spent time studying Writing, History, Architecture, Geography, Mythology, Geology, Astronomy, Philosophy, Healing, Languages, Runes and spent hours poring over books and scrolls. But Father taught me much more than that.

Mother had renounced magic when she was very young. She had decided that her husband had only married her because she was a proper lady. Lady Ravenclaw thought that no sensible man would marry a woman with magic, unless he was magic and there were hardly any magical Lords or Princes. My mother had told me long ago that I must never study magic but as soon as she mother had said that, my father took me under his wing. After dinner I always went back to the vast library and sat with Father in one little corner. We practised Transfiguration and Charms. Once in a while he would bring out a caldron and teach me the art of potion making. He told me about the plants in the magical world and showed me how to read to future in a crystal ball.

By the age of eight, I, Rowena Ravenclaw had learned more about the world than a sixty year old sage. I was wise beyond my years. I could speak English, Latin, French, Italian, Greek, Bulgarian, Chinese, Mermish and Sprite. I knew the history of beyond the pharaohs; the globe held no secrets to me; I knew every star in the galaxy as if it was always beside me. I could carry on a philosophical discussion or heal a person dying of plague. But my magical exploits were something to behold. I had not only learned every spell I had come across but I had also had made up some of my own. I had created three potions for healing purposes, including one that re-grew bones. And had even studied a bit of wand lore and successfully made my own wand out of ebony and a single unicorn hair. To put it simply, I was very smart.

When I had turned twelve, Mother had decided to bring me to the neighbouring manor of Hufflepuff. I was delighted. For all of my life I had never gone anywhere except to the village. Mother and Father had always been the ones to travel, and leave me in the care of Tara. But this year on their regular trip to the Hufflepuff Manor, I would be going with them! I was so excited and I went immediately to my closet to look through my vast collection of white gown to choose which one to appear to the Hufflepuffs in.

After listening at my parent's bedroom door for a little while I learned all I needed to know about the Hufflepuffs to gather why they where taking me to the Manor. Before now I had only been delighted but now I was suspicious. Why now take me to the neighbouring manor? Mother had for a long time denied me the right to travel that has been mine since my tenth birthday. After I had listened I was shocked. The conversation I heard was something like this:

Mother's voice was as cold and unmoving as ever, "The Hufflepuff boy will certainly be charmed with our Rowena. And her parents will definably approve of her vow of chastity." It this point I gasped out side the door. I had taken no such oath! Mother continued, "Alexandar is eighteen. The perfect age for the preparations to begin, hopefully his parents will betroth him to our daughter. As for that Helga and her brother Howart, they are bad seeds; wild and unruly. They must stay away from Rowena or Alexandar will think of her as the same. We must do everything in our power to make this match work." Mother must have slammed her hand against something because I heard a thump.

Father then replied in his soothing voice, "But Lillian, shouldn't Rowena have some say in this matter. We must think of her feelings my dove."

Mother slammed her hand against a surface, probably a table, again, "No Mathias! I have spent too much time transforming out bookworm daughter into a proper maiden. This match must work! Falling in love will distract her from the larger picture. The little chit knows not what is good for her!"

At that moment I decided to rebel and tomorrow I would meet Helga and Howart Hufflepuff, act wild, wear blue and go against all what my mother had taught me. I was no chit and I knew more than she would ever know! I was not going to marry some boy six years older than me!

I snuck beck to my room and got out one of the white gowns. I was about to use my wand and turn it blue when I thought. Suppose Mother saw the dress before we left, she would immediately order me to change and give me no time to change the colour. Perhaps I will only bring my wand and change it there. I still wanted to change the colour badly, so I was a little daring and turned the sur-coat silver. It satisfied me and was sure to not get me in to much trouble. That is, before the trip.

The next morning I changed into my silver and white gown and stuffed my wand into my sleeve. I walked over to the carriage and saw my parents both dressed lavishly in the fief colours and dripping in jewels. Unlike me who must dress modestly so all I had was a dainty sliver necklace and my simple silver and white dress. I stepped into the carriage ungainly and heard my mother cough at me from behind; definitely not approving of my entrance to the carriage. I felt very satisfied and sat with my skirts rumpled in the carriage. Mother and Father entered and the carriage started moving.

Mother then asked me, "Rowena, today you will meet the higher people in society, I ask you not to show them any signs you are related to magic."

I felt the wand in my sleeve, "But Mother, how can a witch hide who she is?"

Mother nearly fell out of her seat, obviously Father had not told her of my amazing magical talent. "What?!?!" Mother exclaimed, "You are a Witch! I thought you where a squib! Oh Rowena, please hide it from the Hufflepuffs, they are not magic and we plan on making strong ties with them."

I nodded but told myself that it was a false promise. Something that was trying to go against who I was. The rest of the ride was quiet, only the polite chit chat between Father and Mother.

OoOoOoO

This is about all that I got done in three hours. So R&R please and read my other stories please!!!


	2. The Hufflepuff Manor

**Rowena Ravenclaw: An Insight on the Most Intelligent Founder  
**

**Chapter2: The Hufflepuff Manor and The Tower **

OoOoOoOoO

When we arrived I saw a grand manor house. There was a gigantic archway in the direct center of the house. It was made of black marble and inset with glittering yellow gems. Over it was a coat of arms with a black and yellow badger. My parents and I entered through that archway and were greeted by a very clean servant in a yellow and black uniform. Even a fool could see that the family colours where black and yellow. The woman led us down a hallway where moving portraits of past relatives hung. We stopped at a doorway and the woman disappeared for a second. No doubt to announce us to whoever was inside the room. The last portrait was of a family of six. They where all dressed in black and yellow and had massive amounts of jewellery. There was a blond haired mother and brown haired father; both wore uptight expressions. The elder son was brown haired and wore an expression that exactly matched his parents. But the elder daughter and son both had light brown hair and smiles on their faces. In the portrait the girl was holding a squirming baby girl with a single blond curl. I examined the painting out of the corner of my eye until the servant reappeared.

"The Lord and Lady Hufflepuff are ready for thou gracious nobilities to grace them with your presence," the woman bowed deeply and I felt a stab of pain as a cut on the woman's arm split open with the motion. I had always behaved civilly towards our servants and I was appalled at how these people treated theirs. The woman let us pass through the doors and we entered a glowing room. It was completely black and cream marble with crystal pillars. There were lesser lords and ladies dressed in bright colours, talking and giggling all throughout the grand room. I knew this to be the ballroom. It seemed we had arrived for a ball.

In the middle of the ballroom, was a stone dais, in which we approached. Sitting on chairs upon the dais were the people from the portrait outside. The uptight mother, father, elder son and baby. They where all older now. The baby was a toddler and the father had streaks of grey in his brown hair. The only people missing from the dais where the smiling son and daughter. They must be the 'wild and unruly' children, whom mother and spoken about. Compared to the proud, richly clad people on the dais, I with my simple gown and vibrant expression felt very out of place. My skirts sighed at the injustice of things as I curtsied. The boy nodded at me and I got a sick feeling in my stomach, like he wanted something out of me.

The man upon the dais spoke to Father, "Ah, Mathias, you are late for our celebrations. No doubt you where fashionably late."

Father chuckled, "No Justin, you forget it is always my wife who fusses over such things. No we where late for this years festivities because this year we have brought along out daughter Rowena." I stepped forward and curtsied. It should have been a lot lower but this indifferent man didn't deserve it.

Justin sniffed, "Welcome Rowena Ravenclaw of Glen. I trust you have heard all about my son Alexandar?" Alexandar stepped forward and kissed my hand. As soon as he had done so, I yanked it away.

Justin looked at me through his thin eyes, "Dear Mathias, you and your wife must join me and my lady in the back room. There is much to discuss." I knew that they where going to discuss dowries and such. I slipped away as soon as I could.

I had made it a little ways away from Alexandar when I felt a small hand tug on my gown. I looked down. There was the little toddler of Hufflepuff.

I smiled at the little one. "Hello, what is your name?" I asked the little child.

She smiled up at me and said, "Tamara, I'm four years old. I can walk and talk."

I picked the little one up and asked her, "My name is Rowena. I was wondering, do you know where I could find Helga and Howart?" I wasn't sure if the little toddler could tell me but I needed to meet these strange and rebellious children. I needed to meet other children who where different. Surly they weren't a witch and wizard but they could be someone to confine in.

Surprisingly Tamara pointed her finger towards the interior of the house, "There, Helgy and How are always locked up in their room."

I knelt down and put the little girl back on her feet, "can you take me to them?"

Tamara nodded and started walking and leading me through corridors. We where unnoticed by servants and nobility and soon we had reached an old wooden ladder. It led up to a small door about twenty feet above our heads. On the door was carved, 'problem children'. I smirked; difference was always looked down upon. Tamara just knocked on a slightly greenish brick and the ladder started to move upwards like a drawbridge. Tamara grabbed hold of a rung with her small hand and told me to grab on. I followed suit and soon we had reached the top and a small landing popped out of the wall.

"What was that?" I exclaimed to Tamara. She gave me a small grin and whispered, "Helgy's new trick with the ropes. She won't show me but it helps when I want to visit."

Tamara knocked on the door three times and whispered through the lock, "It's Tamara with a friend."

The door opened and I saw it open slightly. A voice whispered harshly, "quickly, get in."

I looked around. The room was really small. There were two ratty pallets near an empty fireplace, the walls were rotting wood and there were copper bars over the window. This room was so dirty and ill cared for that I was surprised anyone could live here. But sitting in the corner was a boy of fifteen and the girl who had opened the door was about thirteen. These where the smiling children from the portrait. But now they didn't have the gorgeous clothes they once wore. Brown rags clung to their frail and skinny figures and scarcely covered all of them. Helga and Howart may be wild from what I heard, but they shouldn't be locked away in a tower. But if they where locked in how did Helga open the door. I glanced at the lock. I saw it was severely rusted; a simple kick could break it.

"'Mara, who's this?" Helga asked her little sister. Tamara grabbed my hand and pulled me over, "This is Rowena!" Tamara pronounced my name Rownia but the girl got the gist of it.

Helga smiled, "My name is Helga, I'm thirteen and the boy in the corner is my fifteen year old brother Howart." The boy waved from the corner. Helga continued, "As you can see we aren't in the state for entertaining visitors." Helga looked down at her dress, "And we aren't exactly dressed for the occasion."

I laughed, "It's alright. I don't mind. My gown isn't that nice anyway."

Helga gasped at this, "What!? I've never wore something that grand for about three years! The silver on white embroidery, it's beautiful!" I had never thought my dresses to be beautiful, but that might have been because of the repetition of white. I curtsied and thanked her for the compliment.

Helga shook her head fiercely, "No curtsying, our status in society is greatly diminished because of our 'condition'."

I became curious, "What condition? Mother only said that you were wild children. Then again she didn't mention a locked tower."

Howart let out a loud, "HA! Wild I think not. Maybe dirty like a wild animal but certainly not wild in itself."

Helga agreed with him. I still was confused, "What's your 'Condition'?"

Helga bit her lip, "Should I tell her?"

Tamara nodded vigorously and gave a little chorus of , "Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Howart agreed with Tamara, "I have heard that the house of Ravenclaw is a great leader in that specified art."

Helga sat down on the floor and I squatted, not particularly lady-like but I was being rebellious today. Helga started, "Well, three years ago when I was ten and Howart was twelve we where climbing a tree. I was not supposed to be but I loved feeling the wind rustle through the leaves and the branches sway beneath my feet. It's a lovely feeling. Oh I'm getting off topic. Anyway I was climbing and suddenly a blast of unexpected wind came and knocked me off the branch I was sitting on. I started falling and Howart yelled 'No!' and pointed his hand at some branches. Before we knew it the branches moved to from some sort of hammock. Unfortunately I crashed right through it and was plummeting towards the ground. But I did not break anything. When I was six feet off the ground I started floated. Gently I landed on my feet, and would you believe it I had no scratches on me. Very surprising since I crashed through a hammock of branches." Howart took over. "Unfortunately the gardener had seen us and then told the steward, who in turn told our parents. They knew of our magical talent and immediately locked us up in a closet. Tamara who was one at the time had taken the keys and unlocked the door. I'm certain she has some magic of her own, not exactly the same as us but she's much too smart for her age. Well we escaped for a little while and all three of us tried to run away but again we where caught and this time Howart and I where locked in this tower. We aren't allowed out for anything. Mother and Father despise us for our magic and are trying to keep us hushed up. Alexandar doesn't like us either. It's only dear little Tamara who remembers we are still around, if not for her bringing us biscuits and water then we would have starved years ago."

Howart ruffled the small girl's hair and she giggled, "I don't even think Mummy and Daddy know they're still alive."

Helga told me, "We are telling you all this because we trust you and we know that the House of Ravenclaw is a magical house."

I nodded and pulled out my wand, "Yes I have magic."

The three Hufflepuffs looked at me in awe. Helga shrieked and picked up and spun her little sister.

Howart took my shoulders, "You can save us!"

Helga set her little sister on her shoulders, "We have wands. We made them with twigs and Phoenix feathers that floated into our room. I enchanted the ladder with my own little spell, so Tamara could come up here and escape with us. As soon as we had blasted the bars of the window Father's guards came up here and clasped iron bracelets on us. They ward our powers." She and her brother sadly held up their wrists, sure enough there were wrought iron circles around their wrists. I felt pity for the poor girl and boy.

Tamara pushed the sleeve of her gown up to show an identical bracelet, "They put one on me just because I was helping them. It does not affect my speaking or anything similar to that. I just can not fly on Cook's broom anymore."

I touched my slender fingers on the cool metal of the bracelet. I looked around each iron wristlet on the three and saw the swelling. I told them, "I can't curse them off, no spell can destroy iron. I have to use a lock pick." They looked relived and Tamara hugged me around the waist. I used my wand to conjure up a thin wire. I threaded it through the lock of the iron and slowly twisted it. One by one the iron bands fell to the floor with a dull thud. Helga picked up her wand and healed the swelled areas of her and her sibling's arms. Howart gave me a kiss on the cheek and Tamara latched onto my waist and refused to let go.

"Thank you," they all told me. I held up my wand, "Just one request. Please clean up." I made the wall stretch out to create a little bathroom with a large tub and fluffy towels. Howart and Helga both got cleaned up and I transfigured their rags into grand clothes. I also made some jewellery out of the old pallets. Tamara and I where helping Helga with her corset ties as Howart was changing the yellow and black of his clothes to gold and green.

As I stared at him he simply said, "I feel no loyalty to this house. From now on I am Howart Gracedye, wizard extraordinaire." He held out his wand triumphantly and positioned the golden circlet more comfortably on his head.

I and the other girls giggled. Helga swept back her now shining hair into a pleasing style and told Howart, "I disagree; there are good things about Hufflepuff. Must I remind you it was our dear sister Tamara that kept us alive? There is also our great aunt Elizabeth who has given us both sizable amounts of gold when Tamara told her of our gift. I am keeping my name."

I smiled and told the two squabbling siblings, "Come down to the party, no one will recognize you. It will be fun."

They reluctantly stopped bickering and followed me and Tamara down the ladder.


	3. Back at the Ball

**sRowena Ravenclaw: An Insight on the Most Intelligent Founder  
**

**Chapter3: Back at the Ball **

OoOoOoOoO

I smiled and told the two squabbling siblings, "Come down to the party, no one will recognize you. It will be fun."

They reluctantly stopped bickering and followed me and Tamara down the ladder. We snuck back into the ballroom through the back ways and corridors. Helga immediately was looked upon as a beauty. Of course she got to wear colours! Her gown was a beautiful work of art, I had done well. It was a yellow satin gown with golden flowing open cut sleeves. The sleeves where held together with black brooches and a black shoulder sleeve. She had a decorative corset that slimmed her figure and a foot long train. All the young men near us stared at her. And the best part was no one knew Helga to be alive, so now she was just a young elegant stranger.

Helga, Tamara and I walked through a crowd of scowling young maidens. Apparently dear thirteen year old Helga had stolen the spotlight. Maybe I too would shine if I could only wear something other than this accursed white! Anyway the dancing had started and I saw Howart being crowed with ladies begging him to dance. Helga had been whisked away from Tamara and me, to dance with a tall dark-haired boy. I grasped Tamara's hand and made sure we were not separated. If we where I would lose her and with her the chance to find Helga and Howart. For Tamara had very keen eyesight.

Alas, a man approached me. It was Alexandar!

"Hello my lady Rowena," Alexandar bowed to me and pulled me towards him to dance; completely unaware of his little sister. I lost hold of Tamara and was swept into Alexandar's greasy clutches. I had not noticed earlier how dull his curls were, or how lopsided his strange smile. How cold his eyes, or sweaty and sticky his palms were. His voice when he addressed me held nothing I desired in a voice, like his eyes it was cold. Alexandar's hand grasped my waist and pinched it with his bony fingers.

"My dear, my dear lord and lady and your lord and lady have made arrangements for a betrothal. In two days the ceremony will be held and in a month we will be married." Alexandar told me in his horrible voice. I wished dearly I could blast him into oblivion and run away with dear Helga and Howart. But blasting him would create awkward questions so I stayed silent. He twirled me around and said to me, "I must also tell you. I am the only boy in my family," I thought furiously, 'You LIAR!' He continued cutting through my thoughts. "So my parents expect you to provide our family with an heir to the Hufflepuff fortune." His eyes fixed upon my bosom and to cover up my rage and disgust at this perverted young man I whispered through clenched teeth, "But what about sweet Tamara?" Alexandar laughed, "Ah, my dear little sister. She is going to be married to some pea-headed lord with a small manor and her dowry is to just be her small amount of gold. But she is just a speck on our looking glass of life. You should not be worried with such a small nuisance as her." I nearly punched his face, without using magic, but I held myself back. I unfortunately couldn't completely tame my rage and a small spark of magic shocked his hand; causing him to jerk away for a second. But once again the cold pig-headed man grasped my hand and spoke to me, "I will have you as my bride." He whispered it in my ear like a lover, but he was no lover of mine. And as he fixed his eyes upon my bosom once more I lost my control. This act of offence was not to be tolerated. I ripped my hand out of his and pulled away from his humid, clammy grip; and with a deathly glare I stomped on his foot so hard with my heel I swear I saw a spot of red blood. He gave a large cry of pain and I ran off to find my new friends.

I could hear that mulish Alexandar calling for me and demanding I return to him but he was no master over me. I ducked between two courtiers and a lady in emerald skirts. I flicked my eyes around looking for a flash of green and gold tunic, or yellow and black sleeves or even the small blond curls of a child. Finally I spotted through the crowds of laughing, dancing, drunken, chatting, gossiping people I saw the golden circlet and golden brown curls of Howart. I made my way over to him and saw with him was also the yellow and black of his sisters' gowns. They were laughing about something and the two children who had not been out of the tower for three years looked very happy. I really didn't want to put out their candle of happiness by worrying them about my betrothal to that ass of a man that they unfortunately have to call their brother; that is all except Howart who has revoked his ties to the Hufflepuff family. But as I turned away Helga spotted me and called me over.

"Dear Rowena! Come and join us!" I walked over to Helga and her brother and sister.

Tamara moved aside to let me into the small circle. "Thank you for convincing my brother and sister to come down from their tower. It has been really fun now that I have someone else to stay with. They are much better company than Alex the ass."

Helga scolded her little sister, "How did you learn such language?"

Tamara just shrugged, "If one hangs around Alex long enough, you pick up some of his vocabulary. I have learned some pretty nasty ones that are to be directed to half the king's court of ladies. Apparently they have all 'danced to his tune,' whatever that means."

I gasped, I knew exactly what it meant and my parents expected me to marry that low-moralized thing!

Howart noticed my tiny gasp and became curious. "What is the matter Rowena? Are you surprised that our sister knows so many vile words or is it something else?"

I sighed; it was my duty as a friend to tell them what the matter was.

So I whispered in Howart's ear, "I am getting betrothed to Alexandar."

"What was that?" Howart had heard me perfectly and by the annoying grin on his face I knew he was now teasing me. I glared and told the girls, "I am going to be married to Alexandar."

The girls gasped and Howart patted my shoulder. "So what happened?" He asked me. "One moment you were walking with your head high and the next you end up falling in the gutter."

I scowled at him, "It's not my fault I am betrothed to the pig. As it is not my fault all my dresses are white not blue. It is all my idiotic parents fault." I crossed my arms and pouted, sticking my bottom lip out as far as it would go.

Helga touched her hand gently to my shoulder, "It's alright. We can figure something out. When is the betrothal ceremony?"

I wiped the back of my hand on my eyes to wipe away the small tears that where forming in my eyes, "Two days."

Tamara handed me her handkerchief and told me reassuringly, "That is plenty of time, and now that my brother and sister have their magic back. We can add magic into the plan."

My mood brightened slightly. That was true. I gave Tamara's handkerchief back to her and thanked her.

Howart tried to cheer me up some more, "And we can also try to break up the wedding, if Plan A, that is when we get a Plan A, falls apart."

Helga smiled a dazzling smile, "Friends help friends. We shall help you with our brother and then we can think of an escape plan from this wretched place."

She called me her friend! I had never had a friend besides the sparrows and the scullery maid's daughter. I felt so happy! I was about to give the three hugs for their help, when trumpets sounded and I was pulled away from my friends by a servant.

OoOoOoOoOs

What do the trumpets mean? When will she help Helga, Howart and Tamara escape? Will the pig called Alexandar not be such a perv? Find out in the next chapter of** Rowena Ravenclaw: An Insight on the Most Intelligent Founder!**


	4. The Announcement

**Rowena Ravenclaw: An Insight on the Most Intelligent Founder  
**

**Chapter4: The Announcement **

**OoOoOoOoO**

I was dragged up towards the dais in the middle of the hall. I tried to wiggle free but the servant's hand dug into my arm. I saw my parents and Lord and Lady Hufflepuff standing on the raised black marble. My father had a downcast expression etched on his face, like his favourite book had burned. Mother on the other hand wore a look of pure triumph, just like the Hufflepuffs. Alexandar stood beside his parents and once again his eyes went to my bosom and I thrashed even wildly to get away. I finally was deposited into the arms of my father.

Lord Hufflepuff surveyed the crowd and boomed in a powerful voice, "Hello my fellow Lords and Ladies! How wonderful to see you all here tonight. I am glad to see some of my favourite persons are here. And I would also like to thank the Slytherins for gracing us with their presence." His arm drew attention to a tall, dark couple dressed in green and silver. I looked with interest at their son who was the young man Helga had danced with.

Lord Hufflepuff extremely loud voice sounded again, "And now if you would all kindly draw your eyes to the two people of the evening: My son Alexandar and his bride-to-be Rowena Ravenclaw of Glen!" All eyes gazed upon me and the pig. I felt rage at my parents for setting me up with him and then letting Lord Justin draw such awareness about the unfortunate matter.

"They shall be married in a month's time and all who are here now, are invited you the wedding," said Lord Justin Hufflepuff to the crowd. My eyes searched out the figures of Tamara, Helga and Howart. I finally spotted them in the shadow of a pillar, grimacing. I didn't blame them; I was being set up with a dull curled, perverted pig, which I had ever had the misfortune to meet. Mother and Father came to stand next to me, just as Alexandar's parents did with him. Father whispered into my ear, "Do not be angry at me Rowena, I would not for the world have these people see you here with a horrible young man such as this. But your mother and the Hufflepuffs insisted; I was powerless my dear daughter."

I pitied my father. Intellectual, reasonable and kindly though he be, he still feel prey to pressure, like every other human on this earth. The unbound imagination can think of many different scenarios about what could happen if my father had not agreed to the unholy (for this boy standing beside me on the dais, must be some kind of demon) match. Perhaps Mother would have struck him with lighting, breaking her vow of unmagic. Or perhaps the Hufflepuffs would lock him in a dudgeon hanging upside down, being slowly burned by white hot irons. I shiver at how far my imagination can go when thinking up torture for my father.

I was forced to lay my pristine, smooth palm on Alexandar's; it reeked of human waste and pecan tarts. I detest pecans. From the smells of it, Alexandar had had one to many tarts and had forgotten to wash his hands after reliving himself. And I was to marry this scum of human life form? The crowd clapped and there was the after murmur of conversation that always followed announcements. I had never been to grand parties but I had seen my father say great a many speeches in our library, his colleagues always struck up a lively conversation with each other after father had said his part.

We were allowed to leave the dais but I had to walk hand in hand with Alexandar, with him spouting off some poorly written poetry, obviously written to a woman much older than I. He was adding in parts every so often about how he wanted our heirs to be strong, handsome boys who looked exactly like him and acted like him. I thought to myself, how in Scotland's name, could those children be handsome if they took after him Of course there will be no children, for on our betrothal day I shall march off, turn my skirts blue and turn Alexandar into the pig he is. That is if I have the courage. I was going to be rebellious today but the farthest I got was a white and silver dress. Looking at the disgusting thing beside me, I thought, it's now or never.

I took a deep breath and yanked my hand away and said rather loudly, "You do know that, the poetry you're jabbering is extremely inappropriate for a girl of my age and stature to be listening to? You are speaking of things adults do unclothed, while I am a twelve year old girl. So if you don't mind, I would greatly appreciate your silence." I walked to my father leaving the pig dumbstruck, as if a woman had never spoken to him like that before; now that I think about it, which is most likely true. My father put his hand on my shoulder and called over to Lord Hufflepuff, "My daughter is right Justin. Your son does speak of things too advanced for her," we both smiled a secret smile, for I was more advanced than the entire Roman senate at the height of their power. "If you want this match to work, please get your son to keep a civil tongue in his head; my daughter may be soon married but she is just a child."

Lord Justin said nothing.

"Thank you Father," I whispered out of the corner of my rose petal pink lips. "That pig is a horrid thing."

"Shall we go and sit somewhere private? Have a father daughter chat? Scholar to Scholar?" He said offering his arm with a low flourishing bow.

I let out one of the well trained giggles mother had taught me, "Yes Sir." I answered curtseying and taking his outstretched arm.

We walked to a small room: furnished in black and gold, with the Hufflepuff coat of arms embossed on a shield hanging on the door. I sat down on the green chair opposite my father and we started to talk.

"Rowena, what do you think of Alexandar?" he asked me in a conversational tone, as if we were not talking of the pig, and something far more enjoyable like the birds or the blossoming roses in the garden back home.

"I detest him father. Every time we talk he fixes his eyes upon as if he can see through my skirts. The poetry he spouts off like an unclogged water pump is so poorly written and obviously not meant for a girl of my age. He is rude, obnoxious, and he will not leave me be for a minute. He even dresses like a pig, garnish yellow and insipid black with soup stains and crumbs everywhere, and he tries to cover it all up in gaudy jewels. The lank curls on his head are dull, his eyes cold, his voice revolting and his hand stinks of a privy. He is one of the undesirable people I have ever met, why does mother think I should marry him? Oh wait, I know, because of his family's fortune. And while I am dwelling on the issue of the Hufflepuff fortune, did you know if I marry him, there will be hardly anything left for his dear siblings. I have met the little girl, Tamara and she is almost as bright I was at that age. As for her elder siblings, they are just as nic-"

Father cut me off in shock, "You have met Helga and Howart? I thought your mother and I told you not to go near them, yet you disobeyed our authority and went ahead and spoke to them?" I gasped for I had just told my father I had disobeyed but oddly enough he didn't seem furious, on contraire he started to grin one of his good natured grins, full of warmth and cheer.

"You wonderful girl!" he said warmly taking my hand in his own, "You wonderful, wise daughter of mine. I knew you would find those little mages, their Great Aunt Elizabeth wrote to me about those children, now of course they would be older; but they are still a wizard and witch all the same. Oh Rowena, I knew it twas you outside our door that day, I heard you listening and made your mother talk about Helga and Howart. You need to help set them free of the tower, they have a lot of magic, and it is meant to benefit the world."

"Father," I said smiling and relived, "I and Tamara, their sister, have already set Helga and Howart free. They are in the ballroom at this moment. Of course Howart is now Howart Gracedye, he changed his name once I took off his warding iron. Helga had one too, as well as poor Tamara; although Tamara can only fly on a broomstick like a story tale witch."

Father grinned even more broadly, "Rowena, this is wonderful. If three of the Hufflepuff children can do magic then that is already four local wizards, not counting your mother and I."

Quizzically I furrowed my eyebrows and titled my head. "And why us that wonderful Father?"

Father was silent. Then finally, he drew out his wand. It was a pretty thing of mahogany and merman scale, about 10 inches long; with it he flicked a sharp motion at the doorway and it locked and a white pearly mist covered the wood. I recognized it as a silencing spell. Obviously he did not want anyone to hear us. He then spoke in a hushed voice.

"A dark age is coming for Scotland. Soon the common folk will find out about us. There have been one to many accidents and slip ups. The families of non-magical folks are birthing magical children. This means without parents to teach them, they will have no control over their powers. Not only could they blow up an entire village, our days would be numbered. There are some people who know of our true identities, like the commoners of Glen.

"But not only for our protection, for the safety of the regular people. There are some wizards who think there should be only wizards. They call themselves Purebloods. Their blood is the bluest, and they will stop at nothing to cleanse our dear country.

"Of course now we only have four wizards and witches, but we can find others: You, Helga, Howart, Tamara. I have a sneaking suspicion there are a couple in the highlands. I also know that the Slytherins are an all wizarding family like us. Try and forge alliance and find the young ones. Teach them and let them learn. We must save the magic."

Rowena's brain was processing the information her father just gave her. She was to help save every single person in Scotland. Save them from each other with only the help of some other teens and a child and her father.

"Wait, but father. You and mother are also wizard and witch. Why cannot you help?" I asked, my earrings shivering.

Father got a faraway forlorn look in his eye. "Rowena, your mother has me in her grip. When we married I thought- It doesn't matter. Just know if you skip the wedding to work on this task, I give you my blessing."

"But Father," I said, "You make it sound as if I am going off to war. I will try and find the magical children, but I am barely out of childhood myself."

"Rowena-" my father began but he was cut off when the door opened to reveal a servant with a fraying uniform and three bruises on her neck, like the marks of hands. Once again I wondered who would mistreat a servant?

She curtsied, "Lady Lillian Ravenclaw of Glen, Heiress of the Goldenhawk fortune, Second Baroness of Walker's Hallow, requests your presence at the courtyard to depart the Grand Hufflepuff Manor of the Broad Valley." She stated in a slightly educated voice, with a mix of commoner and Scandinavian, which would explain the blue eyes on her.

The maid led us out of the halls and to the entrance hall. She once again curtsied but I saw a small paper appear in her hands. It was addressed to me and I carefully took it. She gave me a quick smile and curtsied again before she left us.

I kept it tucked in my reticule until we got home. I knew I could send Tamara messages by dove, and I could explain why I have left so abruptly.

I fled into my tower bedroom as soon as the carriage stopped. I closed my door and added locking and silencing charms to the frame. Finally I drew the small piece of paper out. It was a scrap of parchment folded many times. The edge of it had a spot of blood on it; perhaps someone had given themselves a cut while folding. I unfolded it carefully and read.

_Dear Rowena, _

_We understand why you left. Your mother summoned you, she seems cold. Also we wouldn't have blamed you if you were escaping Alexandar. _

_Anyway we need to find a way to get you out of your wedding and us out of this madhouse. I (That is Tamara) saw the look on your face when you saw our servants, the bruises and cuts all over our females servants are from Alexandar. He beats the women if they do not please him. He enjoys more than one woman's kiss and the feel of their bones breaking under his hands. We would not want a fate like that for you, an unloyal and violent husband. You helped us in a way no one else would. _

_I (That is Howart), would like to suggest a way to escape. We capture a wolf and set it loose at the betrothal ceremony, the people will be so frightened they will not know what to know, and you will not be betrothed. Then again they might kill the wolf with a sword or something and the ceremony will go on, but most of the guards have ever actually fought anything, so they are most likely cowards. _

_What my brother means is that we need a distraction, just grabbing you away is not going to work. Our parents, unmagical though they be, have sharp eyes; and if our father (sorry Howart, I mean mine and Tamara's) found you skipped out on the betrothal, he would declare war on your family, and I doubt your good people of Glen would like that. So here is the plan. _

_First Howart and I will hide in the forest while Tamara takes part in the ceremony. Every single betrothal, wedding, funeral etc have been held next to the Badger Woods. When the bishop starts to slide the betrothal ring on Alexandar, we shall create a loud and flashy distraction. Everyone will look and Tamara will grab her broom. She shall fly into the forest where we will hide her. Obviously no one will notice if she is missing, but just in case she needs to go before you. When the bishop takes up the other ring, Howart will come out of the forest disguised as a monster and 'kidnap' you, so your family will not be blamed. Then we shall all escape. _

_Tamara's maid Slyvia (the one who gave you this note) is coming with us, it turns out she has a bit of a gift with cooking spells. If you need to pack, get everything together now and send it back with a white eagle, they're strong and we'll know it's from you. As we wrote this Howart has obtained five horses from the stables. We are hiding in the third best of them so if your eagle needs an address, that is where we shall be. _

_Like you helped us, we are going to help you._

_Your friends,_

_Helga, Tamara and Howart_

I let myself give a half smile at the letter. They were so honourable. I quickly quilled a short response, in which the contents are of no importance. I went to my wardrobe and got out the plainer dresses with less embroidery, one creamy white with three little pearls at the waist, and an antique white one with lacy sleeves. I screwed up my face, shut my eyes and pointed my wand at them. I peered out from under my fingers, pale blue. Well that was good enough for my escape to freedom. I gathered up all the gold and jewels I possessed, and took one book of spells which contained pretty much every single base spell known to man as well as some Mermish. So I tied the gold, two dresses and book up in a leather sack and rushed to the manor courtyard.

The lush green of the grass reflected the rosy glow of the rapidly setting sun over the distant mountains. Deep red roses and midnight bluebells bloomed near dark green hedges. Brown, black, white and roan horses grazed peacefully, enjoying the evening air and sweet clover. Not a single disturbful sound was heard; the garden was at peace. While I on the other hand rushed thorough excited on the calm pebbled path. I caught sight of the falconer's menagerie.

In the small falconry house sat the three eagles of our domain: Black, bronze and white. I remembered the first time I stepped in here at the age of three. Mother had taken my white clad hand and brushed it over the feathers of each eagle. Once the emblem of Glen was a raven, but mother never told me why it was changed to an eagle. She had told me that the white eagle of our family, which represented me, would be presented to my husband when I was wed. So much for that idea mother, I thought as the white eagle flew away with my leather sack and note.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sorry for the long update but these chapters are hard to write.


	5. The Wild Moors

Rowena Ravenclaw: An Insight on the Most Intelligent Founder

**Rowena Ravenclaw: An Insight on the Most Intelligent Founder  
**

**Chapter5: The Wild Moors**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Later as I found out at the exact same moment I sent my eagle into flight, a young man was working with a talent exactly like my happy little band of friends possessed. For as I watched my white plumed bird soar into the sunset that certain fourteen year old's freedoms were soaring as high as my eagle. Up, far in the wildest moors of the Scottish highlands, a Prince by the name of Godric Moors Tamer learned even more about who he was.

Of course I didn't know it at the time but dear Godric was the next one who would join our merry quest in which Father had so graciously set upon me. He would be the fire and honour that set our hearts into motion and put passion into our souls; the very man who would warm our hearts in the coldest nights and comforted us girls in the wettest tears. Though to tell you dear reader about how he did such wonderful deeds for us, I will educate you upon his upbringing.

Now the birth of our dear Godric wasn't exactly the most honourable of things, even if he is the very face of masculine chivalry. He was the result of King William the Moor tamer falling in love with a beautiful young girl called Jocelyn. Jocelyn was the village herb-woman and healer. She also told the future or men and sold potions for many a different aliments. When she met King William she was sixteen and he was twenty-four, but age made no difference to them. As soon as William saw her slim figure, chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair he loved her; as she loved his soft brown eyes and slightly bushy auburn beard and hair. So as lovers love each other, the more time he spent with the brown eyed girl, the more the peasant girl and warrior king loved each other. It was like something out of an epic tale, and as all epic tales go, the lovers usually end up being separated.

William was called away for a year to settle a war going on in the South. Unfortunately it was the day after he left that Jocelyn learned she was with child. Being alone during her pregnancy made Jocelyn scared for the child. Would her lover kill the child for being illegitimate? Would the villagers of William's Hollow make her loose the child because of her having a child without a husband? Luckily for her the village loved her and surprisingly so they did not persecute her for being with illegitimate child. In fact when the baby was born all the women of the village came to bless him with water and salt. Each woman suggested a name but Jocelyn decided upon a name that reflected her lover, bold, courageous and daring: Godric he was named.

When William returned from the South, he entered Jocelyn's cottage and saw her bouncing a four month old baby on her lap. With reddish brown hair that shone and honeyed brown eyes he laughed as soon as he saw his father. Just as William did when he saw his son, for he immediately knew the baby to be his. The next day the village rejoiced as the penniless herb girl Jocelyn and King William were wed. The village druid kissed little prince Godric on the forehead and yelled out to the King and Queen and to the rest of the crowd, that the village would now be known as Godric's Hollow in honour of the prince.

Even though the castle of Moor Tamer was five miles away from Godric's Hollow, Jocelyn and Godric made the journey each year on the anniversary of Godric's birth to the small cottage in which he was born. The cottage now belonged to Jocelyn's friend Sulis who married a young man by the name of Nodens of Wales. Both had taken over her job as healer.

Now if I hadn't made it clear already, to whomever is reading my writing, Jocelyn is a witch. Nevertheless a kind one, but a witch all the same. To Godric this means that he is a half-blooded wizard or sorcerer whichever he may prefer. Two years after he was born Godric made his pony levitate without even touching the strawberry gelding. When Queen Jocelyn saw her son doing this, she once again feared for him. Even though the villagers approved of her illegitimate child, her husband wasn't mad at her when she had an unknown child by him and she had come this far without any trouble. It wasn't a case of uncourageous fear, it was of selfless love, for of the villagers didn't like magic then they might kill the two year old.

So Jocelyn decided to teach her dear baby how to control his magic in secret. Much like me but his parents were forcing him to marry a pig. Of course Godric also enjoyed all lessons he was given; unlike me and the infernal lessons of ladyhood and etiquette.

Godric, as a prince of Northern Scottish Moors and son of King William the Moor Tamer, he was given lessons in all such methods of weaponry and war. According to many people and nobility Godric was a promising archer, horseman and swordsman. In fact, in honour of Godric's wonderful successes in swordsmanship and the beating of his sword teacher, Godric was given a beautiful sword with the design of a rearing lion inset in the golden hilt. The sword was the pride and joy of the eight year old.

As the years passed Godric had often asked his mother why his father didn't know about his magical talent. Queen Jocelyn just looked down sadly at the embroidery in her lap and said nothing.

Upon reaching the proud age of eight and a half years, Godric was gifted with a younger brother. A laughing baby named Pwyll, whose laughter extended to his chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair. Godric doted upon his baby brother Pwyll and taught him all he knew: even magic. A bond the brothers shared and kept from their father with great grins and rough-housing.

But one day the sun didn't shine brightly on Moor's Tamer Castle. The usual slight mist surrounding the dawn was replaced by an impenetrable fog. No one in the countryside could see an inch in front of their hands; the fog had covered their fingertips already. That morning William was supposed to be returning from a nearby castle after spending the night, but as the sun invisibly shone, so was William as invisible.

Jocelyn got scared and hugged her young five year old to her breast and held onto the arm of her elder son. Godric had assured her that their father was fine, but as the lunch bell rang and the fog had still not lifted, all became worried. William was always prompt and not even fog would hurt a warrior like him. He knew the lands like the back of his hand and could find a shrew under a rock in the middle of the ocean with a cold. The two brothers sensed danger.

So Godric and his little brother slipped away from their mother and ran into the courtyard. They grabbed a sword and a bow each and planned to find their father. Pwyll climbed onto his Shetland and Godric on his gelding, and they rode swiftly out of the castle towards the neighbouring castle where their father was supposed to be.

A hour passed and the brothers had no idea if they were still on the right track. Until they heard a soft moan from somewhere ahead.

"Come on Pwyll!" said Godric hurriedly, "It could be father."

Godric lit up his wand and encouraged his brother to do the same. The two started to gallop on their horses. The faster they went to louder the moaning became. Over rock and felled tree they rode. And the moaning was getting closer.

Godric sent a fireball into the air to shed more light than just the wand's radius. The entire clearing lit up in a burst of light and magic. Pwyll covered his eyes as the light burned into his irises. The ball of fire hung there.

Godric looked to his right and saw a mound of red fabric, torn and dirty. It was slightly bulky and had a little pattern of moving up and down; like it was breathing. A shuddering moan of pain and agony shot from it's direction. The hopelessness it emanated struck Pwyll's heart and he started sniffing back tears. Godric held his shoulder and reassured him.

Godric dismounted and tied his horse to a tree. The mist a little hampering but the fireball illuminated the way fine. A a steps brought him right next to the shuddering mound. He drew his sword and with the point pushed back the folds of cloth.

Godric stepped back in shock as the face of his father, bloody and bruised stared back at the astounded son. Godric grabbed his wand and pointed it at his father. William looked at the wand in shock and tried to get up. William stumbled back down and Godric thought of nothing but healing as he worked a spell.

Cartilage cracked and blood dried. Bruises disappeared and the marks vanished on William's handsome face. His nose scraped back into place and his complexion was peach instead of purple. His legs were healed and he could get up without stumbling.

He stood: a full foot and a half feet over his five foot six inch son of twelve years. He stared at the boy. Godric gulped wondering if his father hated magic. What would he do? Would King William kill his two sons for being wizards?

William reached to his belt where his sword hung. He drew it and held it to his nose.

"Kneel Godric." He said sternly.

Godric got down to his knees. If his father was going to kill him, he might as well be brave. William held the sword above his head and brought it down. Onto Godric's shoulder, then the other.

"I dub thee Sir Prince Godric. Wizard Knight." He said smiling. Godric looked up, his eyes sparkling at his father.

"You don't hate me?"

"No, I hate neither of you. You are my sons and you saved me from a fatal injury. I was ambushed by three dark men, who attacked me with dark magic. I was left to lie here. I thought I would be food for the vultures until my loyal and brave sons came." He embraced both his sons and let go.

"Let us go home."

The fog was lifting and they found the way back to the castle easily. So the three came home to Castle Moor's Tamer. Jocelyn was once again overjoyed her husband was alright with the surprises she brought. She told him she was a witch and he kissed her brightly. The family was once again happy and healthy.

Now this was two years ago and we have not even gotten to the exciting parts in the story of Godric. So I will next write of Godric's next adventure…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sorry for the long update but these chapters are hard to write because they are full length novel-like chapters.

Also Nodens and Sulis are the Celtic God and Goddess of Healing, so I saw it fitting to make them replace Jocelyn as the healers.

Rural legends! Like urban legends but in rural areas! (sorry that was random)


	6. Godric and the Griffin

Rowena Ravenclaw: An Insight on the Most Intelligent Founder

**Rowena Ravenclaw: An Insight on the Most Intelligent Founder  
**

**Chapter 6: Godric and the Griffin **

**OoOoOoOoO **

Now I might be trailing on and on about Godric. Dear, dear handsome Godric; but he is as vital to my story as the rain is to a flower. No matter what I do these days he always seems to be there: Godric Gryffindor.

Some people might squint and wonder what I talk about as I speak of Gryffindor. It is his name. Like his father was Moor's Tamer, he is Gryffindor. It is proper custom in Scotland to rename a son for a brave deed, my brothers have been renamed. Though my brother's lands will still be Glen lands. My eldest brother Henry's full name is Sir Henry Bear'eth of Ravenclaw Glen.

The location of the person also has to do with names. Here in Glen we have a first, last and fief name, so my father is Lord Mathias Ravenclaw of Glen; but someone up in the highlands like Godric would have his birth name and then replace his father's name with his own: thus Godric Gryffindor; and when his father dies Moor's Tamer will become Gryffindor.

Unfortunately I have rambled on and on with names and yes, I could go on more about district names like Sinclair, Wallace and Ferguson or how the amount of names influences power but I must return to my story.

Godric had grown handsome in the year since he rescued his father, a strapping boy of thirteen years. He was about to embark on an errand for the headman of the nearing village of Har'mnook.

The villagers of the surrounding area knew they had a knight for about three months. Godric had gone for a five month journey to a tower in the southern moors; to visit an old hermit magician named Erlinm. He had taught Godric how to be a proper wizard, but the villagers didn't know the knight prince was also a wizard; the only village which permitted magic was Jocelyn's home of Godric's Hollow.

Godric rode to the village and dismounted. The headman greeted him with slight disappointment at seeing a thirteen year old. But he soon got the errand that he had called Godric for. A big job was only entrusted to warriors and priests of the forest.

Apparently an angry animal had made its home in a nearing cave with three eggs. It might be an albatross or some sort of crazed wolf. The animal in any case had stolen large amounts of food from the village and the villagers were beginning to starve.

Godric nodded in agreement. He would kill the beast. He took his sword out and put it into guard position. He knelt in front of the headman and swore to rid the area of the scorn and wrath of the animal. Secretly of course he stuck his wand into his belt.

So he left his horse in the care of a local boy. About six years old, the short boy was one of the stronger children in the village. He had a shock of bright blond amongst a sea of brunets. The boy was the Blacksmith's son and had some of the calmest eyes Godric had ever seen. The boy looked as if he could view a massacre and then just offhandedly check the pie for his mother afterwards.

Godric told the boy to bring his horse to the cave mouth when he yelled. And upon telling the boy that, the knight barely out of childhood himself ascended the stair of stone to the cave of the animal.

Godric had his sword drawn and his wand hidden in his left hand, facing the wall ready for use. He brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes and pushed it back into the heavy circlet he wore. Godric tells me that he should shave his head, for all the use his hair does him. Frankly I just laugh at the idea he would even what to ruin such an attractive mane.

So as he climbed he felt even surer he needed his wand for this assignment. A thick heavy feeling of magic filled the air around him and made it harder to climb. It wasn't the crisp earthen magic of his tutor Erlinm or the bubbly and sparkling magic of his mother. Nor was it the evil, sickly fog magic from that day in his twelfth year. This was a pure and untapped well of magic; a child's magic but wilder.

When Godric reached the cave mouth and peered inside it made sense. Inside the cave, dripping with the blood of sheep and the carcases of pigs, laid the animal. Its great beak was dark red and at least as long as Godric's sword. The gleaming gold feathers were the same shade as an eagle but each feather was spotted with bits of shredded skin from its meals. The animal's hindquarters were relatively fine in terms of cleanliness but the paws had old blood caked on the dinner plate sized pads, balanced out by the dagger-like front talons, streaked and reeking of rotting meat. The animal that Godric stared at was a Griffin.

Godric thanked the gods later that he was a wizard. Only a wizard could take on a Griffin. With the magic of mind control a Griffin could take complete control of a human's body and render the person powerless. Thus meaning helpless.

Godric was never quite detailed on his encounter with the Griffin but from what he told me, I imagine it was epic. So I shall describe the battle as well as I can with the facts Godric gave me.

He moved in on the Griffin, wand and sword raised ready to be used in a lighting flash. The giant beast gave a great shuddering breath and a noxious smell of rancid meat filled the cave. Godric's eyes watered as the fumes reached him. His boots narrowly avoiding dung beetles and piles of bones with chunks of flesh still attached.

He was half a yard away from the Griffin when he stopped. He raised his sword higher and prepared to strike the beast where it lay when the Griffin awoke. Dark amber eyes flashed and flicked towards Godric in fury. Sharp talons shot out of the front quarter and razor claws flexed on the feline paws. The Griffin reared and screeched in eagle song.

The Griffin swiped at Godric with a massive forequarter. Godric rolled out of the way as the talon swished through the air. He gasped for breath as another attack at his head came. He ducked again and with a twist jabbed with his sword at the beast.

A cry of surprise was emitted as a long thin mark grazed the griffin's wing. The Griffin screeched in anger and came at Godric's belly with a blow that would have knocked him to the ground but Godric leaped out of the way.

The Griffin looked around and saw a blade swing towards its neck. The creature dodged and got its tail taken off. Blood sprayed and hit Godric in the eye. He yelled in pain as in his temporary blindness the griffin knocked him to the ground. Its talons scraped his chain mail off leaving long red marks on his chest.

He raised his blade again and swung. A red splash hit the cave wall as the griffin screeched and dove. Godric stabbed again and another scream came from the weakening griffin. A few more swings letting a couple of buckets of blood spurt from the creature as it tried hacking at Godric.

He was ready to come in for another blow as a great head butt from the eagle head knocked him to the ground. He felt the rear claws tear at his feet as the beak pecked at his arms. Godric dodged as well as he could but his right arm got a strike from the blunt end of the beak breaking his second finger.

Godric rolled to the left as the blood stained talons came in for another bone crushing blow. He jumped up; bashing his head on a hanging rock and for his pains got a rush of warmth at the back of skull. He ignored the hurt and drew his wand at the griffin.

The animal recognized the instrument and spread its wings in fear. The wind was pushing Godric towards the entrance to the cave. He dug in his heels and brandished his wand knocking the griffin over in a blast of red flame. The griffin screamed at the flame and thrashed in horror.

The powerful lion like paw knocked Godric's wand out of his hand. He turned and groped the stone floor for his wand while the griffin was occupied with the extinguishing of its feathers. Godric yelled in triumph as he raised his wand only to have a large claw trap him beneath a blood streaked griffin.

Godric held his wand and his sword determinedly as the Griffin screamed in triumph. The great gold head rose up and in an instant of the final attack Godric blasted the griffin with a spell and ran it through with his sword.

The beast rolled over and let go of Godric as it twitched like a small insect breathing its last moments. The beast finally gave its last shudder and fell limp. The dark clotted blood covering its dull gold and grimy body. The moment was not in the least bit sad for Godric. He had destroyed the menace to the village of Har'mnook and completed his vow to the headman.

Of course he was now streaked with black soot from his spells and he was covered in blood: both his own and the Griffin's. He breathed heavily, lying on his back with cracked and broken limbs. He gave a shudder and pulled himself up, using his sword as a crutch. A yell escaped his injured throat, calling for the boy to bring his horse.

Wincing Godric bent over and retrieved his wand. He took a few deep breaths like Erlinm had taught him in his training. Waving his wand around him, he cleaned the blood and soot off himself. Godric passed his wand over his injuries muttering a healing charm. The soft blue light enfolded him and knitted tissue and skin together and replenished his blood. The dent in the back of his head was but a memory as the light slowly faded.

Then he noticed the boy at the cave mouth with his horse. The boy had seen all of his wizardry and Godric froze in place.

The boy gulped and held the reins out to Godric scared. Godric hesitantly took them and nodded in thanks to the boy.

The boy then walked over to the griffin and gaped in wonder. He knelt down and grabbed a handful of feathers. He ran back to Godric and wordlessly attached them to the reigns of Godric's horse. He looked up at the thirteen year old and bowed.

Godric smiled slightly and mounted his horse still unsure of what the boy was going to do about seeing his act of wizardry. Out of the corner of his eyes he then noticed the three eggs of the griffin. Surely this was one of a pair of griffins who guarded the eggs. He dismounted and walked over to the eggs. He stabbed each with his belt knife, letting the slime glop out.

The boy was still silent as the two went down the side of the cliff. He had a strange feeling the boy would keep his mouth closed about the whole event. The boy was silent and probably wondering what he was to do, but as they made their way to the village square Godric was positive that the boy would not breathe a word of Godric's secret.

Godric was feeling content that the village would never find out he was a wizard until the familiar feeling of untapped magic came again. He looked above him and saw a banded black and gold feathered creature flying high above.

The blood in Godric's veins jumped and his hand flew to the hilt of his sword. The boy standing beside him was unaware of the griffin flying above them but upon the sudden shift in Godric's mood he was silent and looked around them to see what the young knight had seen. He stood still when he saw the griffin flying towards the cave in which they had just left.

Godric turned the horse around and spurred his flanks. The gelding reared and galloped back to scene of gore that they had thought to forget. Wind whistled next to them as they moved down the path to the cliffside, ready to get rid of the second griffin regardless of Godric's last visit to the cave, which cause harm to him and the cavern itself.

He looked up the side of the great cliff and kicked his horse again to make the animal ride up the trail to the cave opening. He trekked up the path, his horse's hooves thundering like some great beast. He bounded off as a screech emitted from the cave.

Sounds merged as the gold animal shot out of the cave and flapped its gigantic wings. It wheeled around facing him and his horse. Burnished gold rippled as the wind ruffled the monster's feathers. The eagle head twisted and with large liquid amber eyes stared straight at Godric.

It knew he had killed its mate and destroyed its eggs. The amber orbs told the young wizard that. The magic of the griffin swelled immensely. If it was fire the raging magic would burn the forest down and kill all life. The griffin reared and screamed out its cry of fury as it contorted its body to get ready to strike down this worthless piece of humanity that had murdered its nest.

Godric acted quickly to save his life. He yanked the reigns of his horse and wheeled it around. He and his horse charged down the side of the cliff at lightning speed as the griffin's beak hit the open air where Godric had been two seconds before. It screeched its frustration and swooped down the mountain after him.

Godric rode to survive as the speeding griffin targeted him with large bursts of magic. The other griffin wasn't able to use its magic because it had been stuck in the cave for some length of time while its mate was out. Now that Godric was faced with a fully powered griffin he was unsure of how to handle a powerful energized beast. He was after all just thirteen years old.

He dodged the flashes of bright magic as his horse sped thought the forest. His heart leapt, he saw the end of the forest! He swerved his horse again as the griffin shot another flame of magical energy at his head. He took one hand off his reins to reach for his wand. His fingers fumbled on the first attempt because the griffin dove at him, making him lose his grip but the second time he had it in his hand.

Godric burst through the trees, his eyes glued to the griffin. He wielded his wand like a one handed sword and threw a huge curse at the furious magical beast. He didn't know what he had cast but now that they were out of the forest, Godric could see the effects of magic properly.

A large whirlwind of orange and yellow fire streaked with black and copper bands flew out of Godric's wand towards the target. The flames wrapped themselves around the griffin's throat and started to contract. The wings thrashed uncontrollably and the heavy head and body of the griffin started to loose air. The golden feathers stood up on end as the griffin started to die. The giant orbs of its eyes burned in its last moments as the flames from its neck started to spread. As the blaze overtook the griffin, the bright fury in the griffin's eyes went out. All that was left of the threat to the village of Har'mnook was a pile of smouldering ashes and some charred feathers.

He took a deep breath, impressed with the magic he had produced. It was like Erlinm had said, '_under pressure a wizard can produce some of the most powerful spells known to man. The natural powers in the mind are let loose to work alongside the intellect of the wizard, resulting in extraordinary or disastrous spells_.' He smiled and tucked his wand away, ready to return to the village. He was proud that he had defeated 2 griffins, one of them at full power. He settled himself more comfortably on his horse and turned around. That was when Godric realized where he had come out of the trees.

Right in the middle of Har'mnook. The villagers had seen everything from the griffin and its bright gold feathers to Godric burning it with the multi-coloured fire. His breath caught in his through as his eyes scanned the crowd looking at the various faces: amazed, awed, confused, shocked, appaled, disgusted, fearful, and finally on the final faces, murderous. The townsfolk had seen his magic and as humans are naturally afraid of the bizarre and unknown they wanted him dead.

There was a moment of silence before the headman yelled, "Destroy The Demon!" The audience burst into movement. They suddenly procured sharp tools, knifes, torches, pitchforks, daggers, pikes and other deadly looking items. At top speed they converged on the thirteen year old wizard with shrieks and war cries.

Godric acted fast to save his life. Whipping out his wand he cast a glimmering white shield around his horse and himself. Still holding his wand, his horse reared and punched its way through the mob. The young knight and his horse, covered by a magical shield, swerved and dove between cottages to confuse the villagers as many times as they could before circling the entire village and galloping into the forest.

No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't find a safe way to go back home without being found out. He couldn't risk it, he had to lay low, as far away from his family as possible. He couldn't expose his brother and mother. He and his horse were nearing the cave where had first faced the griffin problem as he thought about what to do.

He sighed, the anxiety and worry he felt flowing out of his body. The lush green woods had that effect. He dismounted and refreshed his horse with a wave of his wand. A small hole appeared in the ground which was filled with water (a small magic from his mother). He himself sat under a large oak tree twirling his wand between his fingers trying to lessen the troubled feeling in his heart. The people of Har'mnook were known for being persistent in their efforts, sooner or later they would find him.

A twig snapped beside him and his eyes snapping up, Godric leapt up, drawing his sword and holding his wand at the ready in swift movements. He swallowed his tenseness as he saw the little boy who had held his horse. He put his sword down slightly but didn't lower his wand; the boy after all, was from Har'mnook. Looking up at him, the little boy said to Godric that he would like to go with him.

Godric was astonished. Somebody would like to go with him? The supposed demon who murdered full grown griffins? Godric told the boy his surprise but then explained he would be laying low and it would be no place for a small boy, besides he could not see any use in the young lad. He then rephrased it, saying he meant no offence.

The small boy shook his head. He had said nothing before because he was too amazed. He was quite gifted with animals and plants. Until today he had thought it was a knack but now he knew it was magic. After all, if the village was still sniffing around the corner for remnants of a demon, he would be first on the list of suspects. He too was in danger staying. Of course all this was said in much plainer terms.

Godric relented. He could see the boy's point. His magical outburst would create suspicion around anyone else who might have magical abilities. So Godric pulled himself and the boy up onto the horse and started in the opposite direction of Har'mnook, cantering as to not throw his passenger into the trees with the large movements.

Godric rode south, stopping at small inns along the way. Using his knight status he got the rooms for free and good food for him and the boy, who was named Thomas. So they rode like that, stopping every so often, making sure they were far away from Har'mnook and Moor's Tamer castle.

In the evenings Godric would test Thomas on his magic or just speak to the small boy. The boy's mother had died when he was born and his father had caught some sort of plague. Thomas was orphaned and taken in by the blacksmith a few months ago as an adoptive son. Then Godric came along and he knew why the animals kept coming to him while he was in the forge or why whenever he added something to his adoptive mother's stew it would always taste better than anything she could have made by herself.

After a few weeks of travelling and staying out of the public eye Godric decided it would be safe to head back. Thomas on the other hand begged Godric to explore. Godric considered. He had never been this far from Moor's Tamer Castle, and exploring did seem like fun. So the two finally set up a semi-permanent camp and wandered to their hearts content. And a few weeks later, when Godric turned fourteen years old: he felt as free as a bird.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I love Godric, he is awesome. And I love descriptive writing; I only wish the plot wasn't so deeply rooted in JK's writing so if I want to edit this into a real book I'd have to change it a lot. (DARN!)

So next chapter it's back to Rowena and the betrothal.


	7. Bethrothal Troubles

**Rowena Ravenclaw: An Insight on the Most Intelligent Founder  
**

**Chapter**** 7: Betrothal Troubles **

**OoOoOoOoO**

So I sent my letter to Howart, Helga and Tamara and hurried back to my tower. I sat there for the rest of the night. The sun set in a flurry of red and orange fire as I sat quietly in my tower. Hours passed and my eyes finally drooped into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke the rosy-fingered dawn was brushing the mountain tops around the valley and Glen. Far away, perched atop a barn shed crowed the proud strutting and crowing of a rooster with bright red feathers.

I watched the cock shouting his own praises and it reminded me instantly of the pig I reviled so much. The one I would be betrothed to in a day's time. I was glad I was awake; if I had thought of the rooster and the pig while I was dreaming I would just have nightmares. Poor animals, both rooster and pig do not know they are in for a horrible surprise. While Alexandar will not be served for supper, he will get the shock of a lifetime when his supposed wife curses him into the swine he was meant to be born.

I yawned and readied myself for the new day in which I would be poked, prodded and put on display for my mother while she instructed me on betrothal ceremonies. I already knew the dress she would have me wear was white. Maybe Helga thought the colour wondrous but I loathed it with every waking breath. Once I escaped I would never wear that colour again. But while I still resided within the same walls as my mother I would be forced to wear such terrible hues.

So I stood in the bronze plated room, walls polished to a reflective gleam, so that one could see themselves at all angles. My mother instructed the seamstresses in her aloof tone and the three grey and blue clad women stripped off my clothing down to my loose shift. Then they pulled over my head a white satin dress with a long lace train and cloak so delicate it could have been butterfly wings.

Inwardly I hated all the embroidery and work and long hours and cloth that went into the stylish white garment. Each painstaking stitch that went into this beautiful peice of clothing was careful and tiny; the lace intricate and fine; the cloth strong and soft; the embroidery flawless. These were not the reasons I hated that dress. I would never admit it, but I would love to wear it if not for one fact. It was white.

Yes, I am sounding repetitive but white represents all that my mother has built up. The scheming and planning behind my back like the evil witch that she is. White was the ice cold of her heart as she promised me to a violent, wandering handed, vile creature. White was what I had lived in for too long. White was the cold, the isolation, the control, the iron grasp on my wrist that no power warding bracelet could rival.

Bronze is what I want. Warmth and comfort in the bronze clad lap of my father. Sitting there for hours listening to the truth of what we are. Bronze is the mystique behind the blue which I love. The shimmer of wonder behind the calm. Bronze and blue are the escape, for my mother was always a white and gold woman, since the day she was born until even after she was married to my father. Bronze and blue is my path. Freedom.

But until I achieve my dream of flight with Helga, Howart, Tamara and Slyvia, I am condemned to white.

Then the harsh but sophisticated tones of my mother sounded. "Rowena, turn towards me."

I did as I was ordered and swished the dress and myself towards her. As I turned the soft fabric of the dress caressed my hands the way I want my husband to do when we are married. If only I could meet such a man: a man who was the polar opposite of Alexandar Hufflepuff of Broad Valley. He would let me be myself and read and invent; he would be silly and endearing with charm and grace. He would be brave and chivalrous along with dashing good looks and a kind heart. Alas I doubted such a man could exist.

I waited silently as my mother poked me and tucked fabric. She ordered the maids to work as she dictated the changes needed while she inspected me like a prized cow to be brought to market. Although a cow did not need to squeeze into a corset sized for a mouse!

When my mother and her maids were finished I was clad in a barley recognizable item to what I was previously wearing. A low neckline displayed my chest or poor lack thereof, which, was now padded with mounds of silver-shot white lace. A yard or so was added to the train in white muslin, making it hard for me to move and breaking many fashion laws. More and more changes altered the once gorgeous piece of cloth to what was meant to turn me into some trollop woman who looked like she boasted about the things she and her husband (or any other man) did in bed. I looked like a proper mistress of the pig.

When my mother was finished with me I was wrapped in a white muslin day gown and sent off to a private lunch with my mother leading. She did not lead me by the hand like when I was younger but was so close to me, I felt pressured and insignificant under her powerful gaze and grand looks. Those were the only things I envied about my mother: her majestic presence and spectacular beauty. I could hold someone's attention if we were conversing about scientific methods or spell theory but my intellect is very threatening, especially to men. As for my beauty, I am too young to be glamorous so I console myself with merely pretty chestnut locks and my somewhat appealingly curved nose.

Stepping into the large gold, white and deep orange room, the colours of my mother's birth family the Goldenhawks, I felt like she was going to tell me something important and ground-breaking, but not in a good way. When she didn't mind me picking at the expensive meal our servants had prepared I felt certain she was going to spring something onto me.

My mother set her ornate gold knife down and folded her handkerchief to the side of her brown trencher. She looked to me, sitting at her right hand and started to speak, refined Rs and As and all.

"Daughter, as you know tomorrow you will be betrothed. This is a joyous occasion for all of Ravenclaw Glen; because this means the merging of our two estates. Ecstatic I may be, this is also a very serious time." My mother said gravely.

"As you may know Alexandar is the inheritor to the Hufflepuff fortune, which is ten times as vast as our own: and he will need an heir. So as soon as you are betrothed, I want you to allow him to sweep you off your feet; the sooner the better. I know that for the past twelve years I have preached nothing but modesty and this is wise; but times are getting hard.'

'The tides are changing and things in Scotland are not as they should be. Northern clans like the Wallaces and the McGregors are on the move, taking over villages and destroying the ancient nobility. The Hufflepuffs fear our province might be next, and as such an heir is needed as quickly as possible; not only that, the Hufflepuffs are concerned for their daughter-in-law to be, and for any child you might produce."

She continued on with her speech, all throughout lunch, not even caring that she was practically ordering me to sleep with the most putrid slime from the bottom of the pig sty. There was not even a drop of worry in my mother's voice as she spoke of the invisible concern from the Hufflepuffs. Yet more tales are spun into the loom of secrets and untold things that are my life.

Listening quietly I nodded my head at the appropriate times and bowed it when she had a threatening tone. I acted like I had for the past twelve years of my life, all the while mulling the horrible truth over and over in my head. I was to be taken as soon as I was betrothed. If Helga, Howart and Tamara's plan didn't work I would have already lost. Being in the same bed as him was nearly as bad as being bound to him. My virtue was something I treasured, not because my mother said so, but because it was mine and only the man I loved could have it.

Indeed I am only twelve but I have made the decision to only marry for truth, care, sincere feelings and love. If I find my second half to be a beggar I will go and live in the alley. My mother would no doubt disapprove, wanting me to further her, my father and myself in an alliance of power and wealth.

Perhaps she has motives behind such ideas but I for one will not go along, no mater how noble it may be to 'provide an heir' to the Hufflepuffs. I am my own person with my own mind and I intend to prove it when I escape on the day of the betrothal.

When I was released from my mother and her lunch I ran to my father in the library. I would say anything of anything to him, for he understood I was upset without needing the words. I think my father and I have a stronger bond than anyone else in my family. It is wonderful to have someone who understands me, no matter what the situation but alas the night came upon us in the library and I had to leave the towering shelves and warm chairs for my tower bedroom.

Moonlight shone off the half full face of Lady Luna, goddess of graciousness, hope, fertility and protector of women. I would have normally offered my prayers to her but I was too focused on tomorrow that I forgot to. Thank goodness she is a gracious goddess otherwise she might have cursed me.

Dark grey stone polished to a marble like quality shimmered off the glare of Luna's gaze. I rested my palm against the smooth stone and watched the fireflies twirl around the treetops of Glen. Peaceful murmurs of talk and sleep wafted from the village, making my chest tighten in sadness that one way or another I would leave Glen and it's wonderful people.

I sighed and tugged on my thin woollen shift. It barely did anything to my flat chest but it warmed me like the way Howart smiled at me. He truly was a good friend. As was Helga with her confidence and beauty. Tamara too made me feel content. Friends were a good thing to have.

I lied down on my goose feather bed and closed my eyes imagining each fibre of my being relaxing and calming. Tomorrow I would need to be as calm as possible so that no one would suspect that I was to run off and leave the pig alone. I would fly like my eagle to freedom.

**OoOoOoO**

Islay12 here. How did you enjoy this chapter? I was trying to communicate Rowena's maturity and distaste for her mother and her ideals for her daughter. Also the sluttish dress represents that Rowena is being used as a pawn, a piece of meat to be used for her and the Hufflepuff's purposes. The dress is to draw Alexandar in.

Well leave me a review or message about how you liked it. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
